God Eater 2 Rage Burst
God Eater 2 Rage Burst is the upcoming sequel to the game God Eater 2 which was released in 2013. It is scheduled for release in February 19, 2015. Like God Eater Burst, it will be a standalone expansion that will build on the previous game while containing the content of the original as well. Rage Burst has been annouced for PS VITA and PS4, both in Japanese and Traditional Chinese release. The story of God Eater 2 will be playable in the game in a "condensed" form. The story will show the continuation of the fate of Julius Visconti and the other members of Blood, implied to include Romeo based on some trailers. The Protagonist, the acting leader of Blood, is called in due to the sudden expansion of the Helix Tree, and is sent to investigate with the help of a new character, Livie, a Variant Scythe user who is taken on a regular basis to hunt turned God Eaters, and is strangely able to wield Julius' God Arc as well. Returning characters shown include Soma, Sakaki, Fran, as well as a new Fenrir director. Although no signs of Julius have been detected in the Helix Tree, Livie implies there is reason to believe he is alive. In the depths, the protagonist and Livie are shown to encounter the new Aragami, Chrome Gawain. In a defending segment, a new variant of the Zygote is shown (Silky?). The Protagonist is shown to exclusively use the power of Blood Rage while inside the Helix using some voiced line, and Julius is shown fighting what appears to be the Rufus Caligula barefisted at first and then with a generated oracle blade weapon. New to Rage Burst *There will be a new Player System called either "Blood Rage" or "Rage Burst" in which a player can enter a heightened state of power by first completing certain requirements during the mission. The terms themselves are seemingly interchangeable. *A gauge that is maintained through missions is on the bottom left corner. It is ready when the player deals enough damage and can be pulled down to activate. Upon doing so, the player is able to select an Aragami on the field to set an oath to the God Arc, and then to fulfill conditions of choice (such as dealing a specific amount of damage or breaking a part) within 30 seconds to activate a Rage Burst bar that lasts the same as a burst, 30s. Each oath and condition adds a stacking percentage blade damage bonus to the player while Rage Burst is in effect, leading to (based on prelimary screenshots and soundclips) the ability to exceed 400% damage(example: 1.2^5 x 1.7 = 423% damage). In Rage Burst, the player is completely immune and has greater mobility. Certain conditions offer bonuses such as HP fill upon successfully engaging Rage Burst. A special theme plays during Rage Burst itself. *Only players are able to use Rage Burst and it is usable once or twice per mission, making it non-spammable. *The UI is still under consideration. *It is unknown if Burst Duration Up affects Rage Burst, nor if Burst related skills affect Rage Burst by itself. *Damage Numbers will now be shown and also doubly indicate elemental super effective damage via red numbers. *New Aragami are set to appear. Amongst them is the Chrome Gawain. It has arm wings and is able to extend a blade from each arm giving it far reach. It has been noted to be simmilar to a panther. It's head, claws and backwings have been confirmed to be breakable. Another new Aragami will be the Orochi, which resembles a multi-headed Chrome Gawain. Yet another new Aragamis is the Silky, a flying creature that resembles the human form of a Zygote, in a larger scale. Even more Aragami have been shown, all of them originating from Dr. Rachel Claudius' experiments. They are the Rasetsu Kongou, the Mukuro Kyuubi, and the Caligula Xeno. They are all outfitted with a ghost/demin mask, and they all have some God Arc part attached to their bodies. * A new weapon type will be added to the available 5 blade types. It will be called the "Variant Scythe." It is a long reach blade that is able to, at first, deal multiple hits and has a 4 hit combo. The choice of the combo number could be a reference to the number 4 which has connections to death. * There will be new Blood Arts as shown in the TGS. One of them will be the Charge Slice. * New BGM and field for the Chrome Gawain and Helix Tree respectively. *The sequel main story to the original GE2's main story will be continued; this time it will show the continuation of the fate of Julius Visconti and the other members of Blood. *New characters will appear in accordance to the new story content. One of these new characters joins the Blood ranks and is called Livie, a girl who wears a red hooded short cape and uses the new Variant Scythe weapon. Also, she is shown to be compatible with Julius' God Arc. *The story of Rage Burst is set to emcompass 6 difficulty levels. It is unknown whether it takes place after or before the first Arc of God Eater 2, given that the second Arc of God Eater 2 concluded with no ending nor credits making it more of a side story. *Data Import has been confirmed, including from the PSP version of God Eater 2. *Cross save and cross play have been confirmed. *Cross buy is apparently not on the agenda (however this could change like God Eater 2's online multiplayer mode which originally was not planned). *An English version has yet to be annouced, however a Traditional Chinese version has been annouced at the Asian PSN Conference for a coside release with the Japanese version. It is unknown whether the Traditional Chinese version will have English menues or not. *DLC carry over details have not been annouced. * Skill Install has been announced. This new system will allow players to add up to 4 skills into the God Arc. * The mail from the first game is back. Videos NB's GE2:RB video list Category:Games Category:God Eater series